Superboy: Odisea Temporal (Parte Uno)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¿Creías que la saga de Superboy había acabado? ¡Pues te has equivocado! ¡El Chico de Acero regresa de nuevo en una historia increíble de viajes en el tiempo que lo llevaran a luchar contra su nueva némesis: Superboy-Prime.


**SUPERBOY: ODISEA TEMPORAL**

**Parte Uno**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo) **

* * *

**Una breve introducción por parte del autor de este relato **

Antes de que todos podamos disfrutar de la historia que sigue a continuación, permítanme decir antes un par de cosas. La primera y la más obvia de todas, es que esta historia continua la "Saga de Superboy", iniciada hace ya cierto tiempo por mí mismo con el relato _"Superboy: 1984"_. Dicha saga se extendió por varios Fanfictions más, hasta llegar a una deprimente (objetividad ante todo) conclusión, donde el Chico de Acero acababa junto a Superboy Prime (su contrapartida maléfica) atrapado en el Muro. Pensaba que todo acabaría allí, pero sucedió que no. Mi querido hermano menor, Juan Manuel –asiduo lector de mis Fanfics y uno de mis críticos número uno– leyó aquella triste historia _"final"_ de Superboy y me encaró con las siguientes palabras: _"No podes dejarla así. ¡Ese final es re-trucho!". _

Para el lector extranjero, _"trucho"_ es un argentinismo popular que designa a algo falso o que está mal. Calificamos de _"trucho"_ algo que no queda bien o que no está bien. Fue así como a esas palabras de mi querido hermano, surgió mi replica: _"¿Y qué queres que haga? Si te pareció un final trucho, entonces dame vos la idea de cómo debería haber terminado"._ A lo cual, el "desgraciado" (dicho con cariño, aclaro) me sugirió la idea que desembocó este relato que a continuación van a leer, el primer _Especial_ de Superboy y a la vez, un mejor final para la saga. Y tal vez (sólo tal vez) una suerte de "inicio" para _otra saga_ del Chico de Acero… sea como sea, me deja más abierta tanto a mí como a cualquier otro autor, la posibilidad de continuarla.

Desde ya, quiero desde esta humilde introducción darle las gracias a mi hermano, Juan Manuel, por haber servido a su manera de inspirador para reflotar mi versión particular de Superboy y remediar el deprimente (e inmerecido) final que el personaje tuvo en su anterior historia, la cual, pese a todo, no puedo dejar de recomendar su lectura para comprender más o menos esta.

Sin más, he aquí la historia…

_Federico H. Bravo _

_Lomas de Zamora, provincia de Buenos Aires, Argentina. Agosto de 2014. _

* * *

**Prologo **

**Ninguna prisión es eterna **

Muy pocos seres –escasos, en realidad– son los que saben lo que hay donde el universo mismo termina. Si pudieran lograr viajar allí, esos que no conocen la verdad se toparían de bruces con el Muro, la barrera entre el mismo Multiverso y el misterio llamado La Fuente…

La Fuente ha sido descrita como lo no conocido y lo infinito. La respuesta a todas las preguntas y a la realización de todos los deseos. Por su arrogancia al tratar de descubrir los secretos de La Fuente, destruyendo el Muro, los Gigantes Prometeo están condenados a permanecer por siempre encadenados a la pared cósmica de roca.

Ellos eran antiguos dioses, seres de un orden superior. Ahora y por siempre, sufrirán su castigo por escuchar el llamado del poder prohibido.

Recientemente, sucedieron ciertos hechos delante del Muro. Superboy Prime y Conner Kent, su contrapartida de un mundo del Multiverso conocido como "Tierra-54", lucharon en un titánico combate. Como resultado de esa pelea, ambos quedaron atrapados en la pared, solidificados en efigies de roca pura. Así habrían de permanecer, supuestamente, por los siglos de los siglos. Pero sucede que nada –ni siquiera el universo, sea este cual sea– es eterno…1

En una fracción insólita de tiempo y luego de luchar contra el poder del Muro con todas sus desmedidas fuerzas, Superboy Prime consiguió lo imposible: _liberarse de la roca_. Destrozando la piedra que lo aprisionaba, la juvenil contrapartida malévola de Superman, proveniente del universo de Tierra-Prima, escapó a su condenado destino, con una sádica sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro… misma que murió al descubrir que su duplicado, Conner Kent, también lo había hecho y ya iba tras él para pararlo.

Hubo un nuevo intercambio de golpes, un forcejeó y ambos contendientes acabaron siendo succionados por un voraz vórtice espaciotemporal, una singularidad quántica que se abrió y se los tragó, enviándolos a través del flujo del tiempo a un destino todavía incierto. A una nueva aventura que estaba a punto de comenzar…

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**Parque Jurásico **

**La Tierra. Hace 65 millones de años. **

Parado en la cima de un monte, Conner divisaba fácilmente el exuberante paisaje que lo rodeaba. No sin cierto asombro, vio a los dinosaurios, reptiles gigantescos y fascinantes, desplazándose por la sabana. Reconoció con suma facilidad a un Brontosaurio, animal de cuello y cola largos y cabeza chiquita, y a un Estegosaurio, una bestia más achaparrada –igual de gigante como todas allí– dueña de dos grandes cuernos sobre su testa y boca acabada en pico. Con el asombro que los contemplaba, Conner no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquellas bestias parecían tener prisa por alejarse de algo. Preguntándose de qué –y, lo más importante de todo, cómo iba a hacer para salir de aquel tiempo que no era el suyo y al que había llegado– el chico se dio la vuelta, justo para toparse cara a cara con el motivo: un inmenso Tiranosaurio Rex, quien rugiendo e impulsado por dos poderosas patas, se abalanzó sobre él, abrió las fauces y lo atrapó.

-¡Mierda! ¡Esto sí que no me lo esperaba! – se quejó, mientras el inmenso animal prehistórico intentaba devorarlo. La fuerza de sus mandíbulas, sus filosos dientes… si Conner no hubiera sido kryptoniano ni hubiera tenido superfuerza, aquello solo habría bastado para matarlo. Por suerte para él, liberarse del monstruo se redujo al mero trámite de abrirle la boca contra su voluntad y saltar fuera de ella, para luego proceder a plantarle un puñetazo en su horripilante hocico.

El Tiranosaurio retrocedió, dolorido. Conner se limitó a mirarlo, mientras huía espantado, dándose cuenta de que aquella no era una presa para nada apetecible.

-Muy bien. Problema número uno resuelto. Problema numero dos: hallar la forma de salir de aquí – murmuró, echando un vistazo a la jungla llena de chillidos y alaridos que lo rodeaba.

Sin que él lo supiera, oculto entre los matorrales más cercanos, unos ojos cargados de malevolencia le observaban atentamente.

**Más tarde. Al caer la noche… **

Gracias a su visión calorífica, Conner encendió una hoguera en un claro de la selva, sentándose enfrente de ella e intentando darse algo de tibieza en una noche extremadamente fría. Durante el día, las temperaturas había sido bastante altas y ahora, al descender el Sol, el frío lacerante calaba los huesos.

Mientras contemplaba las ramas y las hojas arder en la fogata, pensó en la serie de hechos que lo habían conducido a aquél lugar. Su larga travesía parecía haber llegado a su fin cuando Superboy Prime y él acabaron atrapados juntos dentro del Muro. Ni remotamente Conner llegó a creer que habría algo después de ese último sacrificio suyo.2 Sacrificio que –por otra parte– había sido en vano puesto que Prime escapó. ¿Adónde se fue? Esa era toda una pregunta para la que, de momento, no tenía respuesta alguna.

-Acéptalo, Conner – se dijo, suspirando ruidosamente. Observó a las llamas con melancolía – Estás a millones de años de todo lo que alguna vez has conocido. Sólo, sin familia, amigos y sin esperanza. Creo que debería ver el lado positivo: podría haber muerto.

-¡Eso es algo fácil de remediar! – le contestó una voz conocida.

-Pero…- Conner saltó y se dio vuelta justo cuando una figura conocida surgió de las sombras cercanas y se le echó encima, con evidentes intenciones homicidas. La capa roja, el traje azul, la "S" en el pecho. Exceptuando la vestimenta, el otro era un calco físico exacto del suyo - ¡Superboy Prime! ¡Debí suponer que estabas también aquí!

Conner se lo sacó de encima de un empujón. Le propinó un puñetazo en el pecho. Prime no se amilanó y descargó su furia en un izquierdazo demoledor. Apenas el muchacho vestido con la playera negra y la "S" roja en el pecho retrocedió, el otro contraatacó con una lluvia de golpes en su rostro.

-¡Maldito! – lo insultó, mientras le pegaba – ¡Intentaste detenerme en ese condenado Muro! ¡Intentaste liquidarme! ¡Voy a matarte por eso!

Pero la pelea quedaría suspendida de manera insólita cuando un fuerte movimiento de tierra se produjo. Deteniéndose, los dos Superboys observaron atónitos cómo una estampida masiva de dinosaurios de todas las clases se les venía encima.

-¡Cuidado! – le gritó Conner a su rival, en mitad del atronador paso de los animales – ¡Quítate de en medio antes de que te aplasten!

-Bromeas, ¿verdad? – Superboy Prime descargó toda su rabia en un solo puñetazo. El reptil gigante que se interpuso en su camino acabó tumbado en el suelo, instantáneamente muerto – _¿Crees que estos cachorritos pueden dañarme?_ ¡JA!

Conner alzó vuelo. Prime le siguió. Nada de lo acontecido había mermado sus intenciones asesinas. Pero si lo que pretendía era seguir con la batalla, tendría que esperar a otra ocasión, puesto que algo aún más insólito que una multitud de dinosaurios huyendo aterrados pasó. En el cielo volando hacia ellos estaba la causa de la estampida: **una impresionante nave espacial**.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

**Los lagartos del espacio **

Habían llegado recientemente. Eran una raza de belicosos reptilianos, venidos del sistema estelar Alpha Draconis. Desde el puente de mando del fastuoso vehículo interestelar, podían divisar la azul Tierra que flotaba debajo de ellos ofreciéndose como una perla virgen…

-Los sensores informan de variada vegetación y vida animal autóctona, Comandante – avisó un técnico sentado delante de su terminal computarizada. Era un lagarto verde y robusto, de escamas claras. Su comandante –a quien se había dirigido– sin embargo, lo superaba ampliamente. Ataviado con las suntuosas ropas que le correspondían a su rango, el reptiliano en cuestión era más alto y temible, y una cresta bastante llamativa adornaba su cráneo humanoide.

-¿Vida inteligente? – preguntó.

-Negativo. ¡Un momento! – dos luces parpadearon en la pantalla. El técnico reptil tecleó en su ordenador. Una serie de datos se desplegaron ante él – ¡Estamos detectando dos lecturas, Comandante! Vida inteligente… ¡Pero hay algo más! Ambos presentan bio-scanners sorprendentes.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¡Especifique!

-Kryptonianos – explicó el reptiliano, mirando con asombro y temor a su superior.

El comandante frunció el ceño. De inmediato, ordenó el descenso de la nave y la posterior captura de los dos kryptonianos.

Ni Conner ni Superboy Prime sabían todavía las hostiles intenciones de los ocupantes de la nave que flotaba amenazadora sobre ambos, pero no les quedó ninguna duda de que estaban contemplando algo totalmente fuera de lugar con el paisaje Jurásico que les rodeaba. Prime quiso atacarlos, pero Conner lo detuvo, reticente aun de las intenciones de los intrusos intergalácticos.

-Escúchame: déjame hablar con ellos – pidió – A lo mejor podrían ayudarnos a salir de aquí.

-¿Y ahora de repente te dio por dialogar así como así? ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy de acuerdo contigo? – replicó Prime, todavía furioso con él.

-Vamos a aclarar un par de cosas tú y yo – Conner se plantó delante de él y alzó un dedo – Es evidente que planeo encerrarte en algún lugar cuando todo esto acabe. ¡Eres demasiado peligroso para dejarte suelto! En tanto, tú y yo vamos a hacer una tregua momentánea, al menos hasta poder salir de este periodo de tiempo prehistórico. ¿Estamos?

Prime se cruzó de brazos, disgustado. Justo en ese momento, la nave descendía sobre los dos y una compuerta metálica se abría en su panza.

-Como quieras – dijo – ¡Pero te voy avisando que en cuanto pueda, voy a darte la paliza que te mereces!

-Hecho. Más tarde, puedes intentarlo – Conner se volvió hacia la puerta abierta. Un grupo de figuras embutidas en sofisticados trajes de astronautas salían a su encuentro – Ahora hazme un favor y déjame hablar a mí. De los dos, yo soy el más racional.

Un par de armas se alzaron y les apuntaron. Conner se quedó helado de la sorpresa. A su lado, Prime – todavía con los brazos cruzados– esbozó una irónica sonrisa.

-¿Decías?

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

**La Era de la Extinción **

Conner y Superboy Prime fueron llevados a bordo de la nave bajo una fuerte custodia. Los lagartos que los acompañaban no dejaban de echarles furibundas miradas. Prime sentía ganas de asesinar a todos esos reptilianos, pero decidió no hacerlo. Al menos por el momento, los dejaría pensar que tenían el control. _¡A ver cómo su "hermano gemelo" resolvía este entuerto!_ A él, que tanto le gustaba hablar… pues que hablara.

-Kryptonianos – dijo el líder de los reptilianos, parado ante ellos – Están muy lejos de su hogar. Soy el Comandante Lacerta. ¡Expliquen su presencia aquí!

Conner se adelantó. Más o menos en una cuantas palabras, explicó quiénes eran, de dónde venían y cuál era su situación actual. Lacerta lo miró con frio interés. Cuando el muchacho acabó de hablar, fue su turno de tomar la posta en la conversación:

-Con que… ¿Viajeros del tiempo y del espacio? Interesante. Eso aclara el por qué están aquí. Nosotros también hemos recorrido una larga distancia, aunque nuestro propósito en este planeta es bien diferente…

El comandante se volvió hacia uno de sus subordinados. Éste, entendiendo el gesto, activó un proyector holográfico.

-Provenimos del sistema estelar Alpha Draconis – explicó Lacerta – De un mundo que ha agotado sus recursos naturales. Hemos sido enviados por nuestros superiores a buscar materias primas en otros rincones de la galaxia. Este mundo, la Tierra, contiene abundantes elementos que nos son necesarios. Por eso, hemos empezado tareas de excavación inmediatamente para colocar nuestro dispositivo energético.

La proyección mostraba a un ejército de reptilianos enfundados en sus trajes espaciales, trabajando con sus máquinas en la formación de un hoyo en la superficie terrestre.

-Cuando todo esté instalado y en su lugar, procederemos a detonar el dispositivo. El planeta entero será reducido a sus elementos básicos, mismos que recogeremos para llevarlos con nosotros.

-Pero… ¡Si hacen eso, destruirán la Tierra! – protestó Conner. El reptiliano lo miró con desdén.

-¿Y a ustedes que les importa? No es vuestro planeta de origen. No veo ningún inconveniente.

-¡No dejaremos que destruyan este mundo!

-Habla por ti mismo, colega – Prime, cruzado de brazos, se dirigió al líder de los lagartos con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro – Por mí, adelante. Vaporicen la Tierra, si así lo desean. Este no es mi mundo.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! – Conner lo observó, indignado. El otro simplemente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al hecho – Muy bien. ¡Si a ti no te importa, allá tú! ¡Yo no voy a quedarme quieto mirando como destruyen este planeta!

Antes de que los lagartos que le rodeaban pudieran evitarlo, se movió a supervelocidad y buscó dentro de la nave el dispositivo energético que los reptiles planeaban detonar. Las alarmas se dispararon y soldados armados acudieron para detenerlo. Todo fue en vano: mediante su invulnerabilidad, Conner resistió todos y cada uno de los disparos que le infligieron y con el aparato entre manos – de aspecto muy similar a un orbe de cristal lleno de luz pulsátil dentro– huyó al exterior, reventando de un golpazo el casco de acero del vehículo espacial.

Ya a cielo abierto, voló lejos de la nave. No llegaría a mucha distancia, puesto que Superboy Prime, habiendo ido tras él, lo atrapó sosteniéndolo por la espalda.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! – exigió Conner, intentando zafarse.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Vas a devolver eso donde pertenece!

-¿Es que estás totalmente loco? ¡Esos lagartos van a volar en pedazos la Tierra!

-¡Y yo te repito que me importa un pimiento que eso suceda! ¡Esta ni siquiera es mi Tierra! Ahora, vas a entregarme ese aparato por las buenas o si no…

Prime intentó arrebatárselo. Conner se resistió. Mientras los dos forcejaban en el aire, el Comandante Lacerta había ordenado a su tripulación dirigir los cañones de plasma de la nave hacia ellos y abrir fuego.

Su desmedido e irracional accionar tuvo consecuencias nefastas: una de las ráfagas de partículas le dio de lleno al dispositivo energético, provocando su destrucción. Si bien la atronadora y descomunal explosión que le siguió barrió con todo sobre la superficie terrestre –provocando la muerte instantánea de todos los dinosaurios y desafortunadamente para los reptilianos, la suya también al desintegrar su nave–, ni Conner ni Prime fueron afectados por el estallido, puesto que el mismo vórtice temporal que los trajera a la prehistoria volvió a abrirse y en una fracción de segundo antes de la detonación, los succionó llevándolos a otra época y lugar…

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

**Roma Eterna **

**La Antigua Roma. **

**Algunos años Después de Cristo… **

Conner pestañeó. El vórtice lo escupió justo en medio de un regimiento de soldados romanos que iban a caballo. Al verlo aterrizar violentamente delante de ellos, el capitán de la legión dio la voz de alto, asombrado por tan insólita aparición.

-¡Perros del Hades! ¿Qué brujería es esta? – desmontó de su caballo y se acercó al muchacho. Conner iba a ponerse de pie cuando el hombre más grande le propinó una feroz patada en el rostro. Súbitamente debilitado por el traslado espaciotemporal, el chico no atinó a protegerse ni a contraatacar. Estaba tan confundido por el repentino cambio de escenario, que solo se dedicó a mirar a los ojos de sus hostigadores – ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué eres tú? – exigió saber el capitán. Conner no respondió – ¿Eres un demonio, muchacho? ¿Te envió el mismo Plutón? ¡Respóndeme!

Como Conner no le contestaba, el romano tomó su espada e intentó ensartarlo con ella. La hoja de acero se quebró ante el estupor de todos los presentes, quienes retrocedieron, espantados.

-¡Mi capitán! ¡Creo que este joven es un dios! – arriesgó un centurión, temblando – ¡Tiene la misma pinta que Apolo!

-¡No sea obtuso, soldado Marcus! ¡Es un demonio! ¡Fijaos en la ropa que viste! ¡En ese emblema de su pecho! ¡Es un maldito demonio!

-¿Qué debemos hacer con él, capitán? – inquirió otro soldado, espada y lanza en mano – ¿Le matamos?

El capitán pareció pensarlo. Mientras lo hacía, Conner intentó ponerse de pie, dificultosamente. En verdad, el arrastre por el tiempo lo había dejado bastante débil. Tendría que, por lo menos, descansar un rato para reponer fuerzas, lo que significaba que mientras tanto estaba a merced de aquellos tipos.

-Amarradlo – ordenó el capitán al fin – Le llevaremos con nosotros a Roma. Creo que al Emperador podría interesarle.

Sin resistirse y aguardando el momento en que su fuerza volviera a ser la misma, Conner se dejó encadenar y guiar por los soldados, quienes con su prisionero a cuestas, reanudaron la marcha hacia la capital del Imperio: ROMA.

* * *

El vórtice espaciotemporal también escupió a Superboy Prime en el mismo periodo histórico de tiempo, pero no en el mismo lugar geográfico. Apareciendo súbitamente en un campo de crucificados a varios kilómetros de distancia de donde Conner estaba, provocó el terror entre el escuadrón de soldados apostados allí, quienes no dudaron en atacarlo con sus lanzas y espadas.

-¡Muere, demonio! – gritaron, intentando ensartarlo.

-Genial. Adiós _"Jurassic Park"_, hola _"Ben Hur"_ – Prime le propinó un puñetazo al centurión más cercano, mandándolo a volar por los aires. Se volvió y descargó un derechazo al siguiente que se le interpuso en el camino.

-¡Atrapadlo! – vociferaban, a medida que iban cayéndole encima – ¡Matadlo!

-¡Chicos, me encantaría quedarme a pelear con ustedes, pero me temo que vamos a tener que zanjar esto por la vía directa! – Prime disparó sobre los romanos una ráfaga de su visión de calor a plena potencia. Todos perecieron incinerados.

Superboy observó los cuerpos carbonizados de sus enemigos con cierta impía satisfacción. Luego, le echó un vistazo al deprimente panorama de los crucificados. Uno de ellos todavía estaba vivo; colgado del madero, gemía y sangraba por las heridas en su atroz agonía.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, Prime flotó hasta su altura y le habló:

-La ciudad más cercana. ¿Dónde está?

El crucificado murmuró una dirección. Suplicó el fin de su suplicio, acto seguido.

-Humm… No. Creo que no. Según tengo entendido, de mis clases de Historia en la Secundaria, crucificaban a los ladrones, alborotadores y sediciosos. Y tú, mi buen amigo, seguramente eres alguno de esos. De modo que ahí te quedas – el hombre en el madero se echó a llorar. Prime ya se iba, cuando se detuvo. Se le había ocurrido una idea macabra y a su criterio, mucho mejor – No veo el motivo por el cual, si el "Imperio" te marcó con este castigo, no pueda hacer yo lo mismo – y a continuación, utilizando su visión de calor, dibujó una "S" en el pecho del condenado, dejándole la carne al rojo vivo y haciéndolo desgañitarse al gritar en una agonía mucho más dolorosa y prolongada con ese accionar – Así está mucho mejor. _¡Bye, bye!_

Superboy Prime alzó vuelo en la dirección indicada. Un sexto sentido le decía que sin duda, su doble estaría allí, esperándolo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

**Ante el Emperador **

Era mediodía cuando la comitiva que llevaba a Conner y él cruzaron las puertas de la ciudad. Casi a pesar suyo, el muchacho quedó mudo de asombro ante el paisaje que se desplegó ante sus ojos. Roma, la Capital del Mundo, cuna de fastuosos imperios, se alzaba en torno suyo con el esplendor de una urbe pujante, poderosa, prospera. Mirase donde mirase, Conner veía palacios, estatuas, columnas, fuentes, etc, etc. Si bien cuando estuvo en la escuela Secundaria había visto reproducciones históricas hechas por ordenador, nada se comparaba a la _verdadera_ Roma, la Roma Antigua.

-Dios mío – murmuró, intentando asimilar la grandeza, el esplendor que lo rodeaba. Pero pronto fue llevado al palacio imperial, donde compareció ante uno de los principales consejeros del Emperador, un hombre flaco y ataviado con toga. Un tipo que lo miró de arriba abajo con desprecio.

-¿Qué me habéis traído? – le preguntó a los soldados. El capitán del regimiento tomó la palabra.

-Ilustre Consejero Tito, le hemos encontrado no muy lejos de Roma – explicó – Es un demonio venido del Averno.

Tito lo estudió detenidamente. Caminó a su alrededor, evaluándolo con la mirada.

-¿Estáis seguro de que es demonio? – preguntó – A mí me parece un muchacho ordinario. Vestido con ropas extrañas, eso si – le tocó la playera – Curiosa tela. Nunca he visto algo como esto…

-¡Es un demonio! – insistió el capitán – ¡Intenté traspasarlo con mi espada y el acero se quebró contra su dura piel! ¡Es invulnerable!

-¿De veras? – dijo una voz. Por la expresión nerviosa de Tito y el envaramiento de la tropa reunida, Conner supuso que quien hablaba era alguien dueño de una gran autoridad. Se volvió y observó la entrada en la sala de un hombre gordo ataviado con unos suntuosos ropajes y una capa encima de sus hombros. Sobre su cabeza, llevaba una corona de oro con forma de laureles.

Algo en el recién llegado no le gustó; quizás era su mirada, soberbia, cruel, irónica, astuta… quizás era su forma de caminar, moviéndose con una soltura enorme, como si fuera el dueño de todo y de todos, amo y señor. No lo sabía con exactitud todavía, pero cuando escuchó el nombre del sujeto, Conner comprendió el motivo de su repulsa. Dentro de aquella habitación, de haber un auténtico demonio, sería sin duda ese hombre.

-Mi señor Nerón – el consejero agachó la cabeza, en señal de respeto. El Emperador se acercó a Conner. La mirada que le dirigió iba cargada de malicia y lascivia. El muchacho se sintió totalmente incómodo.

-¿Decís que este es un demonio, Tito? – preguntó Nerón, su voz casi un susurro peligroso. En esa tonada iba implícita la consigna de que si lo que oía no le gustaba, una cabeza podría llegar a rodar.

-Lo es, Majestad. ¿Veis su pecho? Lleva un símbolo.

-Ah. Es verdad – Nerón tocó el pecho de Conner con un dedo, siguiendo la "S" roja. El chico se estremeció. Estuvo a punto de romper las cadenas que lo retenían cuando súbitamente sucedió algo inesperado: _toda su fuerza y energía le fueron robadas_. Envuelto en una tremenda debilidad, se tambaleó y empezó a sudar. No tardó en hallar la causa. El Emperador la llevaba en su mano, justamente.

Un anillo de Kryptonita.3

-¡Mi señor! ¡Mirad! ¡El demonio parece debilitarse cuando le acercáis vuestro anillo! – exclamó Tito. Nerón enarcó una ceja. Hizo la prueba. Tocó a Conner con la mano donde llevaba la sortija. El muchacho se desplomó, abatido.

-Vaya curioso efecto – el Emperador se miró la mano – Me habían dicho que esta extraña joya verde era mágica. No lo creía, hasta ahora – Nerón se alejó de su prisionero. Apenas lo hizo, Conner recobró las fuerzas y volvió a ponerse de pie.

-El anillo, Excelencia – insistió Tito – Parece que lo mantiene a raya. Sois afortunados, mi señor. ¡El demonio está bajo tu poder!

Nerón sonrió. Era la sonrisa de un tiburón. No presagiaba nada bueno.

-Que interesante. ¡Mi propio demonio esclavo! Pero se le ve fuerte. ¿Y decís que vuestra espada se quebró cuando intentasteis traspasarlo, capitán?

-Sí, Majestad – el capitán del regimiento asintió – ¡Su piel es dura!

-Humm… ¡Entonces, con justa razón, nos servirá! – el Emperador se volvió hacia su consejero – ¡Preparadlo para los Juegos! Veremos qué tan poderoso es al enfrentarlo con los leones…

* * *

**Capítulo 6 **

**¡Ave Cesar! Los que van a morir, te saludan… **

¡Los Juegos!

Pocos eventos en la Historia de la Humanidad los igualan en espectáculo… y en sangre. El Coliseo de Roma es un lugar donde los gladiadores no compiten por la gloria, sino por la supervivencia. Sin embargo, aquella tarde iba a ser distinto. El anfiteatro batió su propio record de público asistente, desde altos funcionarios del Imperio, hasta la usual chusma del populacho. Nadie quiso perderse el espectáculo anunciado tan pomposamente por los voceros del Emperador: el combate sangriento entre los hambrientos leones y un joven misterioso sospechado de ser un auténtico demonio surgido del Hades.

A través de una compuerta que se abría y daba paso a la arena, un sorprendido Conner Kent fue liberado ante los ojos de la multitud enfebrecida, que desde las gradas clamaba pidiendo ver sangre.

"_Dios mío"_, pensó, observando el panorama de rostros arrebatados de sed de violencia y muerte, _"¿Y estas personas forman parte de la civilización que fue la cuna de la cultura occidental? ¡No me extraña que el mundo se llenara de tanta barbarie posteriormente!"_

Unas trompetas sonaron. Nerón y su comitiva de asesores y consejeros salieron al palco que comúnmente ocupaban durante las matanzas. La multitud vitoreó a su Emperador, coreando al unísono su nombre.

-¡Que comiencen los Juegos! – proclamó el soberano, jovialmente. Se produjo una inmensa ovación y un par de rejas se abrieron…

Un feroz león surgió primero, rugiendo. Se abalanzó sobre Conner, las fauces abiertas y las zarpas listas para desgarrar y devorar. Ni lento ni perezoso, el Chico de Acero recibió la embestida atajándola. Levantando al animal por el aire, lo arrojó lejos.

Pero el peligro aún no había terminado. Más leones surgieron del mismo sitio y todos y cada uno de ellos lo atacaron. Conner no quería hacerles daño a los animales, pero no le quedó otra que luchar contra ellos a base de patadas y puño tendido. En unos instantes y ante el asombro de los espectadores del combate, cientos de leones yacían apilados en el centro de la arena, inconscientes, derrotados.

-¡Magnifico, magnifico! – Nerón, un hedonista por naturaleza, estaba disfrutando del placer que le proporcionaba la escena que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Se volvió hacia Tito, uno de sus consejeros – ¡Un guerrero formidable! ¡Ha derrotado él solo a todos nuestros leones! ¿Imagináis lo que podría hacerle a los enemigos del Imperio? ¡Con este demonio bajo mi control, incluso esos sediciosos cristianos están prácticamente condenados!

-¡Majestad! ¡Mirad! – Tito se puso de pie, señalando hacia arriba – ¡En el cielo! ¡Hay algo!

-Un pájaro, sin duda…

-No. Es otra cosa… ¡Se acerca!

Sacudiendo el aire a su paso, Superboy Prime descendió en mitad del Coliseo, provocando el grito de asombro de la multitud.

-¡Es otro demonio! – exclamó Tito, horrorizado – ¡Y vuela!

-Y es físicamente exacto al otro – Nerón también se puso de pie, excitado – ¡Benditos sean los dioses! ¡Ahora controlaré a dos poderosos demonios! ¡Juntos, serán imparables! – el Emperador enseñó a Prime su anillo de Kryptonita – ¡Obedéceme! ¡Estáis bajo mi poder!

Superboy Prime miró a aquel hombre gordo que le enseñaba una sortija, clamando –ordenando– su sumisión y se echó a reír. Conner se extrañó del hecho de que la Kryptonita no pareciera afectarlo en lo más mínimo…

-¿Cómo es posible? – le preguntó. Prime, entendiendo a qué se refería, se lo explicó.

-Es sencillo: pese a ser mi duplicado, eres imperfecto. Tu biología corporal sigue reaccionado igual a la de un kryptoniano ordinario ante esa roca verde. En cambio la mía, gracias a muchos factores externos que ahora no vienen a cuento, se ha vuelto inmune a sus radiaciones.4 Acéptalo, amigo – Prime le propinó una tremenda patada – ¡Yo soy mejor! ¡Soy superior a ti! _¡El único y verdadero Superman! _

-¡Majestad! ¡Los demonios luchan entre sí! – exclamó Tito. Indignado, Nerón alzó la voz, dirigiéndose a ellos.

-¡Parad! ¡Parad! ¡No os he ordenado luchar entre vosotros! ¡Obedecedme!

De nuevo el Emperador exhibió su anillo. Prime se deslizó a supervelocidad hasta donde el soberano se encontraba y con su visión de calor derritió la sortija. Nerón gritó, quemándose la mano. Varios soldados acudieron en su auxilio, pero el malvado superchico se había desentendido del asunto y había regresado a la arena, donde Conner y él entablaron una feroz lucha sin cuartel.

El titánico duelo que hacía delirar enloquecida a la multitud lamentablemente para ellos quedaría inconcluso, puesto que otra vez el vórtice espaciotemporal se había abierto y ante la vista de todos, se tragó al dúo de jóvenes transportándolos a otra época y lugar…

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**1 Para más datos, véase mi Fanfic _"Superboy: El Conflicto Final"_.**

**2 Yo, como autor de la historia, tampoco. De nuevo, ¡gracias hermano por darme la idea para poder continuar con esta saga!**

**3 El anillo que Nerón utiliza es similar al que usaba Lex Luthor en los comics de finales de los 80's y principio de los 90's y con el cual, mantenía a raya a Superman.**

**4 En los comics, Superboy Prime es inmune a la Kryptonita ya que en su universo de Tierra-Prima, su Krypton fue devorado por una explosión solar que no dejó ningún rastro del planeta. Si Conner es su duplicado, creado "accidentalmente" por un error en la teleportacion de Prime siendo bebé a la Tierra por parte de su padre, Jor-El, debería compartir las mismas condiciones que él de inmunidad. Como no es así, esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió para explicar este entuerto casi insalvable, je.**


End file.
